


Woods, Log Cabins and Snowy Days

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Christmastime, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Sledding, Snow, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 12Cabin in the Woods‘About fifteen minutes’ ride away. May take longer due to snow. -Gwaine’
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Kudos: 21





	Woods, Log Cabins and Snowy Days

**Day 12- Cabin in the woods**

  
Merlin frowned, looking around one last time if something was amiss. He shouldn’t have bothered. Everything was exactly where it should be.

The fire was crackling in the hearth, the wood of the log cabin trapping all the heat and making the place comfortable in stark contrast with the snowy atmosphere outside.

It was three days before Christmas, and as was their tradition, all of his friends were coming over to spend a few days here before going back to their homes on Christmas eve.

Merlin checked the kitchen once to see if they were well-stocked, and just then, his phone pinged.

_‘About fifteen minutes’ ride away. May take longer due to snow. -Gwaine’_

Merlin sighed sharply. He probably shouldn’t have given him the responsibility to drive everyone there, but he was the only one who had a car big enough and he had begged him to be the one to drive. Merlin had been skeptical as Gwaine was a notorious drunk, but had ceded once Gwaine promised that he wouldn’t drink the night before.   
Merlin’s phone pinged again.

**‘About fifteen minutes away. Morgana looks excited. That’s rare. - Gwen’**

Merlin chuckled lightly. Gwen, who had come out a year ago, was now dating Morgana Pendragon, one of the most popular girls in her school. He wasn’t exactly sure what she had done to capture her attention, Gwen was quite plain and nerdy (No offence to her, Merlin liked her just the way she was. Platonically, of course), but he knew that she had hidden charm that rarely came out. Wow. She must really like her.

Perhaps that was why Merlin let her drag her along. He had only met her once or twice, but had been pleasantly surprised. She wasn’t rude or snobby, like Merlin had thought of all rich people. She had strong views, and blatantly disliked her father, which had made Merlin warm up to her instantly. He had never liked him either.

No. Morgana wasn’t the problem. Her brother was. When he had heard that he had also wanted to come along, Merlin very nearly spat out a sharp no. He had heard a lot about him, and he was exactly what Morgana wasn’t.

And by that, they meant that he was rude, snobbish, and an all around very unpleasant guy. 

In other words, just like a stereotypical rich jock. 

The only thing that had stopped him from saying no were Gwen’s puppy eyes. After knowing her for more than a decade of his life, one would think that Merlin would be immune to them, but Gwen was just too adorable. He had looked helplessly to Morgana, but her face had betrayed nothing. Merlin had sighed and agreed, deciding to cross the bridge when he got to it. 

Now he was regretting it. A lot.

The group spilled in the living room just as Merlin sat down to watch a movie before they came, Gwaine dragging Percival and Gwen dragging Morgana. Behind them, viewing everything with a critical eye, was a blond haired blue eyed someone Merlin had never seen before. Probably Arthur.

“Merlin!” Gwaine all but screamed, falling on top of him with the intention of hugging and very nearly knocking him off the couch. When Percival joined, Merlin did get knocked off the couch. Giggling, Gwen joined the mess of bodies on the floor, and after a second’s contemplation, so did Morgana. The only one still standing was Arthur, who simply scoffed at their antics and flung himself down on the couch.

The next few days were filled with laughter and fun. The snow had dampened their plans to go and play a game of catch in the woods, but they went sledding instead. They barely managed to return before someone caught a cold, and spent the rest of the day nursing mugs of soup and hot chocolate. Merlin didn’t pay much attention to Arthur, except the customary regard that a host was supposed to give to their guest, but he did catch him glancing his way once or twice. He didn’t think much of it until the last day, when he caught Arthur blatantly staring at him. He didn’t look away even when Merlin raised an eyebrow, instead choosing to give him a smirk. Merlin scoffed and looked away, oblivious to the delighted giggles coming from Morgana and Gwen. And if he was now making an effort to talk to Arthur more, well, no one had to know.

In just a few hours, Merlin realised that Arthur wasn’t all people made him to be. Sure, he was rude, and had a superiority complex, but Merlin realised it was only because it was what his father wanted him to be. In reality, he was quite polite and kind, but it was buried quite deep.

The final surprise came when they came back and were dropping the siblings back at their mansion. Looking like it was a split second decision, Arthur whipped around and asked Merlin for his number. Shocked enough to not think about it twice, he did.

When he reached his home, his phone pinged.

_‘Wanna go out with me sometime? -Arthur’_

**‘Of course. -Merlin’**


End file.
